


Teacher's Pet

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Chris gets some light teasing from the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Teacher's Pet_   
>  _**Pairing/Characters:** Chris Skelton/Sam Tyler, Ray Carling, Annie Cartwright and Gene Hunt._   
>  _**Rating** : G_   
>  _**Summary:** Chris gets some light teasing from the team._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  Apple._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Chris places a bag on Sam’s desk, “currant bun, boss.”

Sam smiles, “thanks, Chris.”

“Where’s mine?”

“Sorry, Guv, only got one extra.”

Of course Ray notices “sweet, an apple for the teacher.”

Chris blushes. Ray’s taken to calling him teacher’s pet.

“Witness statements from the Wakefield death, DS Carling.”

Ray slopes off to his desk. 

Chris is relieved, “thanks, boss.”

“For what?”

“Getting Ray off my case.”

“No problem, Chris.”

Annie sees Chris practically swooning. Poor Chris, Sam is so oblivious.

What Annie doesn’t see is the note from Chris in the bag.

SORRY I BURNT THE TOAST THIS MORNING.


End file.
